


I've been lost without you

by Alison_Parker



Series: Merlin Reincarnated-AU [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur doesn't have any memories of Back Then until he meets back up with Merlin, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ficlet, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Past Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Reincarnation, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alison_Parker/pseuds/Alison_Parker
Summary: Merlin has lived for thousands of years knowing that Arthur will someday come back to him, though he didn't really expect it to happen today. I guess that's just how destiny works.





	I've been lost without you

**Author's Note:**

> First Merlin fic. To be warned I've never finished the series because I can't bare to watch Arthur die in Merlin's arms so this might mean some definite canon discrepancies. oh well. I had to post this even though I want to add more to it. really, really short. sorry.

Merlin couldn’t believe his eyes. He couldn’t believe that for the first time in thousands of years, he’d found him again. For the first time since he’d pushed the boat containing Arthur’s body into the lake, he was getting the chance to _ see _ him again. 

It was a fluke, Merlin didn’t often venture into Manhattan, but today he did. It was his day off and he just wanted to feel the magic in the air that came with being in New York City, even if it meant spending money on a train ticket to just walk around with no real purpose. So then maybe it wasn’t a fluke. Destiny and all. Perhaps that’s what called him to the city. 

With no real purpose to be there, he was a nuisance to the business men and women who were rushing around him, doing their important business things. He strolled slowly, probably too slow, with his hands in his pockets just enjoying the vibrations of life around him. For a moment, it reminded him of celebrations in Camelot. The castle would bustle with servants running to and fro cleaning rooms and hanging tapestries in hallways that no guests would even see. Everyone pushing past one another because whatever _ their _ task was it was infinitely more important than anyone else's. Merlin didn’t run around anymore, he didn’t have anyone to run around for.

His feet carried him to Madison Square Garden where the hustle and bustle was exemplified. Merlin could feel the magic inside of him rear its head, wishing for him–pushing him to slow time down and just watch it all for a moment. 

As he waited at a crosswalk he let his magic build up in his chest. He breathed in, ready to cast a spell to slow the world around him when he caught sight of someone he knew. Well, someone he used to know. 

Merlin gasped and choked on his spit which sent him into a coughing fit. The pedestrian sign changed over to the man walking and Merlin was pushed into the street by the throngs of people around him. He regained his balance once he reached the other side of the street and found himself leaning against the corner of a building, tucked away from the people, staring at the large LED screen billboard which was advertising an insurance firm Merlin had never heard the name of. 

He had the same straw gold hair and blue eyes that was burned into Merlin’s mind. His arms were crossed that same as when he stood for those endless council meetings. His smile was easy-going, the same smile that graced his face the first time Merlin had saw him, and the same one that showed up now and again when he wanted to be less of a King and more of just Merlin’s friend. The picture was there and gone again too soon; replaced by another ad that Merlin didn’t care to see. It had just taken Arthur away from him again. 

_ Arthur. Arthur. Arthur. _

Over the many years there had been hundreds of times that Merlin thought he’d seen Arthur in other men. At a glance it was obvious why he’d been mistaken–blond hair and blue eyes– but upon closer examination they were too tall, their nose was too sloped, or their teeth too straight. Some of these men came back to Merlin’s bed regardless of not being Arthur. They were close enough for him and what else was he supposed to do? He wanted Arthur and he couldn’t have him. Merlin couldn’t stay chaste waiting for his King to return from the dead. But this time, there was no mistake, a second look at the advertisement that had come round again confirmed that. 

Arthur was here. He was alive again. He was even in the same damn city as Merlin. How could have not known before? Why couldn’t his magic have felt Arthur? Couldn’t it have buzzed in his head like a hive of bees or made him see stars until he realized that his King was back in this world? 

Fuck the destiny that took Arthur away from him and forced him watch everyone he knew and loved die, but bless the destiny that put them on the path to meeting again.


End file.
